


Charm Show

by orphan_account



Series: That's Show Business [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I take requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charm Show: A show that's charming: no big musical numbers, no breakout performances, and a quiet plot.</p><p>One-shots that take place after the events of Those Magic Changes; no overarching plot. Just Carmilla trying to rekindle her acting career, Laura going to Juilliard, and Hollstein trying to make it in New York City. Meanwhile, Ell is trying to carve a place for herself back home. Consider it the sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roommates

_“_ Oh my God, Carm, there it is!” Laura exclaimed, grabbing her on the shoulder and pointing. “Juilliard!”

“I know, that’s kind of where I’ve been driving for the past…how long has it been now, ten hours since we left the hotel?”

“About. But, come on, Carmilla, I’m moving into my dorm. At _Juilliard._ You can at least try to act excited.”

Carmilla smiled. She pulled into the parking spot and kissed her girlfriend. “I promise I’ll be in a better mood once I can stretch.”

“It wasn’t that cramped.”

“Yeah, because you’re short.”

“You’re like, what, an inch taller than me?”

“ _Two.”_ Carmilla said, laughing at her when she rolled her eyes. “Now, come on, let’s get your stuff moved into your dorm.”

Laura grabbed her suitcases; Carmilla grabbed one too and they walked inside.  

“Wow, Laura, this is a nice place. It’s even called the _Meredith Wilson Residence Hall.”  
_

“I _know,_ this is such a dream come true!” Laura gushed, “I can’t believe I actually made it! It’s all so _cool,_ like seriously, did you know they have soundproof rooms with pianos for practicing right in the dorms?”

Carmilla looked at Laura in the elevator, tilting her head. “You are adorable.”

“Sorry,” Laura said, smiling sheepishly, “I might sound like such a kid, huh?”

She shook her head. “No. Really. I meant that as a _good_ thing, Cupcake.”

Laura put her bags down and wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck, kissing her thoroughly. The two didn’t even notice when the elevator stopped on Laura’s floor.

“…Well, _that’s_ a great first impression of my neighbor.”

Carmilla jumped away, holding up her hands. The girl standing in the hallway smirked at them, obviously amused. She ran a hand through long, chocolate brown hair, looked Laura up and down, and said:

“Which room you in?”

“Oh–um, 105.” Laura answered, smiling sheepishly as she walked out. “Are you my roommate?”

“Nope. You _are_ my neighbor though.” She held out a manicured hand, “Mary Ringwold. My friend is your roommate, actually.”

“Oh. Oh, that’s great! Her name’s,” Laura squinted at the paper, “‘Molly Elizabeth’, right?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Mary looked at Carmilla, raising an eyebrow. “Does she go here?”

“I already graduated college.” Carmilla answered curtly. Something about Mary rubbed her the wrong way. She seemed like the type who needed to have their shit together 24 hours a day. A bit of a Regina George vibe.

Then again, Laura seemed to like her, so Carmilla kind of needed to play nice…

“Ooh, really?” Mary looked at Laura and smirked, raising her fist. “Respect.”

Laura grinned, bumping fists with her. “Yeah, thanks!”

“You should meet your roommate.” Mary turned her head, “Hey, Molly! Laura Hollis showed up!”  

Carmilla stepped into the hallway with Laura’s bags. Another girl poked her head around the corner. As soon as Laura saw her, her eyes widened.

“THAT IS MOLLY ELIZABETH.”

“…Um, I thought you knew it was me?” She was small and cute; _small_ might have been the wrong word. She was taller than Carmilla, but she was the type who seemed smaller than she was. Especially with the way she raked her fingers through her short, spiky brown hair and looked down at the floor.

“I mean–yeah–but I guess I didn’t think you were _the_ Molly Elizabeth. Carmilla, she’s–”

“Her mom is a broadway producer. Michelle Elizabeth, right? And her dad is in politics.”

Which wasn’t exactly a ringing endorsement–Leon Elizabeth was a prominent Republican. Carmilla remembered giving him the finger on TV as he talked about the ‘unconstitutionality’ of the Supreme Court’s ruling on gay marriage.

On the _other_ hand, Carmilla also watched her mother present a Tony Award, so she guessed it kind of cancelled out.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Molly agreed, “Um, nice to meet you Laura.” She held out a hand. Laura shook it warmly.

“It is so, so nice to meet you! Your mom gives the best speeches about the importance of arts in schools. My high school director talked about how great she was all the time. Oh! And this is my girlfriend of about…a little over two weeks? Carmilla.”

Laura made a big sweeping gesture, grinning widely as Carmilla lifted a hand.

“‘Sup. And for your information, it has been _exactly_ fifteen days.”

Laura’s face was the definition of ‘heart eyes’.

“Can Mary and I help you out?” Molly asked, “We’re both all moved in. We can totally grab your stuff.”

“That sounds great, thank you!”

“And after that, we should totally give you the tour,” Mary continued, “You’re not from around here, right? Me and Molly have done some of the summer programs for high schoolers.”

“Well, I mean, I already took the tour–”

“Yeah, but you haven’t taken the _student_ tour,” Molly interrupted, “Trust me, it’s better.”

Laura looked back and forth at them like she just won the friendship lottery. “Carmilla and I would love to–”

“ _Actually,”_ Carmilla said, walking behind Laura and putting a hand on her shoulder, “I should probably take off.”

“Aw, why?”

“I got my own apartment to move into, cutie.” She kissed Laura on the temple, “Plus, I graduated college. This is your domain.”

“Well…alright. Have fun moving into your place, Carm!” Laura said, turning her head, giving Carmilla a proper kiss on the mouth, grabbing her bags, and whooping excitedly down the hallway. Mary and Molly high fived and followed.

Carmilla frowned and walked back into the elevator.

* * *

Possibly Laura’s favorite spot to be was on Carmilla’s couch, with her head in her lap. Especially when Carmilla was brushing her fingers across Laura’s hairline.

Seriously, a bomb could explode and Laura could probably die happy like that.

“But, Carm, they are _so cool._ Molly is so nervous and shy, it’s adorable. Do you know her mom literally told her ‘go to college and get some training, and then I’ll put you in my next show.’ Can you imagine having a mom who could get you a lead on Broadway just like,” Laura snapped her fingers, “ _That?”  
_

“Mmm, I can imagine,” Carmilla said, kissing Laura’s forehead softly, “So, hey–”

“–And then Mary,” Laura continued, “She’s majoring in, like–actually, I don’t even know.” Laura said, brow furrowing, “But that’s because she does _everything._ I saw her playing the violin, and then I saw a saxophone by her bed, and she played piano last night in the practice room while we were all hanging out. She’s a little _intense_ but really, really cool. I can’t believe how much I love the people at Juilliard already!”

As Laura babbled, Carmilla laid her head back, looking up at the ceiling. “That is… _great,_ Cupcake.”

“Yeah!” Laura agreed, completely oblivious to the forced smile. “How has your first week in New York gone?”

“Well, I got a job.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Waitress. At the Stardust.”

“The _Stardust?_ As in Ellen’s Stardust?”

Carmilla smiled. “Yeah. ‘Home of the Singing Waitstaff’. It’s a dream, let me tell you. All the fun of regular food service, except I have to do it while belting showtunes.”

“Carm, that’s _great._ I’m so proud of you!” Laura gushed, “When do you start?”

“I’m on the late shift tonight.”

“Well, I’ll–” Laura’s phone vibrated. She grabbed it from her pocket and sat up.

“Hello? Oh, hey Mary!”

Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“What? Oh, man, that sounds like fun! But, uh, I can’t. It’s kind of date night…”

 _What?_ Carmilla mouthed.

“All the girls on our floor are getting together, kind of a freshman bonding thing.” Laura whispered. She raised her voice. “Sorry, Mary–”

“Go, Laura.”

“What? You sure?”

“Yeah. You’re in college, babe. Enjoy it.”

She kind of wished Laura would argue _a little_ more. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! Tell them I’m only five minutes away, Mary!” Laura leaned in, gave Carmilla a quick kiss on the cheek, and was out the door.  

Carmilla didn’t want to feel bad about it. Really. Why should she? Laura was eighteen. She was making new friends. This is what teenagers _did._

_In fact, it’s why I wasn’t sure about dating Laura in the first place…_

Carmilla shook her head. Things were going great with Laura. Fine. All they needed was a day out–which Carmilla was getting ready to surprise Laura with before she dumped her to go play around with her new, famous, talented Juilliard girlfriends–as in, friends who were girls.

“Fuck me,” Carmilla growled, getting up to take a shower before work.

* * *

“So, let me get this straight,” Laura said again, “You are personal friends with Kelli O’Hara.”

The three girls were sitting together on a couch in the lounge, surrounded by other freshman chatting with each other.

“Well, uh, kinda’,” Molly said, shrugging, “I’ve met her before. My mom can get tickets to anything. And they know her, so I get backstage.”

“That is _amazing._ She’s, like, my idol.”

“I know, you’ve only told me like five times,” Molly asked with a small smile, “Want to meet her?”

Laura’s jaw dropped. “ _No.”  
_

_“_ Okay, then.”

“NO! I mean, yes. I mean–you can get me backstage?”

“For _King and I?_ As long as I don’t ask mom all the time, she’s totally willing to pull strings. At the very least, I can get you front row. In fact…” Molly reached into her pocket, pulling out tickets. “I kind of already did. For tomorrow. Me, you, and Mary!”

Her arms were around Molly and hugging her. “You are seriously the best friend ever, you know that?”

She looked shocked for a moment before smiling warmly. “Th-thanks, Laura. Seriously. That means a lot–”

“Hey, guys!” Mary sat down on the couch, holding a champagne bottle and glasses. “Check out what someone brought in.”

“Cool!” Molly grabbed a glass and started drinking.

“I cannot believe freshmen drink alcohol here. Don’t you think that freshman going to _Juilliard_ are going to be all prim and proper?”

“We are–which is why this is champagne and not beer,” Mary said, taking a long sip of her glass. “Come on, Hollis, try some.”

“I don’t know, guys…”

“Just a sip?” Molly suggested. Laura looked at the glass she held out to her.

“My girlfriend drinks champagne all the time.” Laura said, finally taking the glass and sipping it. Laura made a satisfied noise at the back of her throat, downing the rest of it. “Oh my God, this is fantastic!”

Laura poured another. She downed that one quickly. Mary and Molly had already had a few themselves, but they were still sober enough to suggest that Laura, _maybe,_ slow down.

“Why should I slow down? I’m celebrating!”

“Uh, celebrating what…?” Molly asked.

“My girlfriend’s working at Ellen’s Stardust Diner!” Laura whooped.

“Oh, wow, that’s cool, people there end up in my mom’s shows all the time.” Molly said. Laura raised a glass.

“Come on guys, let’s _toast!_ To my girlfriend!”

“ _Oookay,_ you are a lightweight,” Mary said, taking the glass out of Laura’s hand.

“That’s okay, I’m hungry anyway,” Laura answered, “Hey! I know! She said she’s starting tonight. I’m going to surprise her. You guys want to come?”

They were _not_ sober enough to think there was anything wrong with hopping in a cab slightly drunk and showing up at the Stardust with Laura.

“Food?” Molly said to Mary, who shrugged.

“We should probably make sure she doesn’t do anything _too_ embarrassing.” Mary said, “Seriously, this girl would probably get drunk on cough syrup.”

It was only about a ten minute ride by cab with a lot of laughing and digging in coat pockets to scrounge up enough change for the fare. They opened the door to the Stardust Diner, Laura walking up to the maitre’d.

“Do you three have reservations…?”

“Nope!” Laura exclaimed, “I just came to see my girlfriend. She works here and–”

“Well, ma’am, I’m sorry, but without a reservation it’ll be awhile.”

Laura looked at Molly. “Hey, why don’t you  do something?”

“Like what?”

Mary put a hand on her shoulder. “This _is_ pretty close to the Broadway community."

Molly furrowed her brow, sighed, and punched a number into her cellphone.

“Um, Mom? I need to get into the Stardust, but I didn’t make reservations…” She winced. “Yeah, I _know,_ I’m sorry. But when have I ever asked for two favors in a row? Thank you. I promise this is the last one for awhile.” She smiled, and handed the phone to the maitre’d. He frowned, listened to it for a few minutes, and handed it back.

“Right this way.”

Laura gave her a high-five. “Being friends with a famous person’s daughter is _so cool.”  
_

“Ha-ha, yeah.”

Finding Carmilla was easy; they heard her before they saw her. As soon as they settled into a booth, Laura heard the familiar voice on a mic:

“Alright, here’s a throwback. Scream if you’ve heard this one. My first night on the job, so pardon me if I look a little surprised.”

Carmilla took a breath and, of course, started belting ‘I Will Always Love You’. When her eyes traveled over to Laura, she almost dropped the mic.

“…Holy shit, Cupcake, you almost gave me a heart attack.” Carmilla said, walking over to the table as soon as she finished, “What happened to that ‘freshmen bonding’ thing?”

“My friends and I were hungry, so we bailed.” Laura answered.

Carmilla took a look at the girls on either side of her. “Oh. Hey guys.”

“Hey, Carmilla.” Mary said.

“How are you?”

Carmilla shrugged. “Good, considering I have to belt Whitney Houston for my paycheck.”

“I thought you were really good.” Molly offered politely.

“She was _better_ than good!” Laura exclaimed, “My girlfriend is the best singer in this whole restaurant! And the hottest,” Laura leaned across the table and grabbed Carmilla’s face, “Only you can make that sparkly shirt sexy, Carm.”

Carmilla chuckled. “Wow, Laura, what has gotten into–” She stopped. Sniffed. Took a step back and glared at the two women with her.

“Whoa, has my girlfriend been _drinking?”  
_

“We made her try some champagne at the party–” Molly started.

“You got my girlfriend fucking _drunk?”_ Carmilla said, dropping her voice to a raspy whisper. Molly cowered.

“Hey, it’s not our fault!” Mary said, “We told her to take a _sip,_ and before we knew it she downed like, three glasses. And how were we supposed to know she was a lightweight?”

“I do not care why, she is eighteen. You should not be telling her to drink. You should not be letting her run around New York buzzed–you both grew up here, you know how dangerous that is!”

“To be fair, that’s why we came with her,” Molly squeaked.

“It’s not a big deal.” Mary answered, “Besides, Laura is fine.”

“Yeah, I _am_ fine! I feel great.”

Carmilla’s gaze softened. “You won’t in the morning, cutie.” Carmilla shook her head. “God, I hope this doesn’t ruin the show tomorrow.”

Laura tilted her head, confused. “How did you know I’m seeing _King and I_ tomorrow?”

“Uh…no. Babe, I wanted to surprise you. I’m taking double shifts all week, starting the day after tomorrow, because I got tickets for us to see _Avenue Q._ I couldn’t afford anything on Broadway, but…you know, it was the best musical off-broadway right now and–seriously how did you get tickets to _King and I…?”  
_

“Molly got her mom to get me a ticket. We were going to see it tomorrow and then go backstage–Carm, what you did was _really_ sweet, but–but– _Kelli,_ I’d get to _meet her.”  
_

Carmilla’s eyes went dark. “No, it’s fine. You’d rather run around with your new, uber-talented Juilliard friends on Broadway than spend time with your girlfriend at some tiny off-Broadway theatre. Totally understandable.”

Laura felt _very_ sober all of a sudden. “Carm, wait, _no._ Molly, can’t you get an extra ticket?”

“You know I would, but I think I used up all of Mom’s goodwill getting us in here.”

“Then–then Carm, look, you know I would go with you if I could–”

“Laura, I _get it._ You’re a teenager. A _kid._ I guess I needed a reminder that your priorities are different right now. No hard feelings.” Carmilla took out her pad and pen.

Laura’s shoulders slumped. “Carmilla, what are you–”

“Welcome to Ellen’s Stardust Diner. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“Carmilla, come on–”

“I’d also recommend trying the ‘Great Bowls of Chili’, it’s my personal favorite starter.” Carmilla continued, her voice monotone.

Laura’s cheeks ballooned and she let out a shaky breath.

“We’ll all take water,” Molly said, “And, uh…that chili thing sounded good.”

“And the loaded sock hop fries,” Mary added, handing her the menus.

“Coming right up.” Carmilla walked away.

“If I have to witness a breakup, why shouldn’t I at least get some food out of the deal?” Mary asked, raising an eyebrow at Molly.

“Laura, I’m sorry. At least it was only a few weeks?”

“You guys don’t understand,” Laura groaned, resting her head on her arms, “I’ve liked her since, like, November. We’ve known each other way longer than two weeks. It’s…anticlimactic, to say the least.” Laura sighed. Molly bit her lip.

“Laura, take mine.”

“What?”

“Seriously, take mine.” Molly said again, pulling out the tickets, “Take Carmilla with you and Mary.”

Laura lifted her head. “But those were yours–”

“Look, you’ve been really nice to me because of my mom, but I knew you’d rather go with Carmilla,” Molly interrupted, shaking her head, “Mary is cool, Carmilla is your girlfriend. I know I can be kind of dull, and I’m not the best company. So the least I can do for you humoring me is to let Carmilla take my ticket.”

“Molly, _no.”_ Laura said firmly. She slid the tickets back toward her across the table, “You are my _friend._ That has nothing to do with your mom. I swear. And I promised to go, with you, and Mary. Carmilla is being an insecure jerk about it, and I’m not rewarding her. But you do not get to say bad stuff about yourself.”

Molly looked surprised for a moment, then smiled softly. “Th-thank you.”

Mary watched the two intently. “…Well, then _I’m_ not going.”

“Seriously Mary? Did you not hear anything I just said?”

“Oh, please. Don’t be a ‘hero’, Laura. Take the damn ticket, and _go get your girl–”  
_

_“_ Here’s your food,” Carmilla said dryly, dropping the plates unceremoniously on the table.

“See, Laura, look at her,” Mary continued, “How many freshmen girls end up dating the hot older girl who she thought she had no chance with? If you don’t do this for yourself, do it for every freshman girl who wishes they were you right now.”

“She’s right, Laura,” Molly said, “This is a really dumb thing to break up over. I believe you. Really.” She slid the tickets back. “Now I’m telling you, take mine because I’ve already gotten to meet Kelli O’Hara, anyway.”

“Are we forgetting that I’m standing here?” Carmilla asked.

“No,” Mary said, “Listen, we want you to have one of our tickets. And Carmilla, I don’t know why you have a problem with us. Because Laura pretty much never shuts up about you when we hang out with her.”

“That’s true. It’s always ‘my girlfriend’ this and ‘Carmilla’ that.” Molly added, nodding.

“Really annoying,” Mary finished, “And seriously, you are a hot twenty-two year old with a jaw line that could cut paper. Laura would be stupid to like us.”

“Totally. I am a nervous wreck who constantly second-guesses everything she says.” Molly said.

“And don’t even get _started_ on me. I am a know-it-all and a tight-ass–”

“ _Okay,_ Laurel and Hardy,” Carmilla snapped, “I get it. I am _far_ more attractive than you and I should have no reason to be jealous.”

“Whoa, Molly and I never said ‘more attractive’–”

“But that doesn’t change the fact that I was planning a romantic day alone with my girlfriend, and now I need to share her with one of her annoying friends.”

Mary and Molly both looked at each other. Mary grabbed a ticket, slowly, and then with a quick snap ripped it in half.

“…Oops. Looks like only two of us can go now.”

“But–that ticket must have cost 200–” Laura’s mouth hung open.

“Since I’m the one who ripped it, only fair.” Mary held the ticket out to Carmilla. “Can you _please_ forgive our little nerd here and have fun?”

Carmilla looked absolutely shocked. For a moment she didn’t say anything. “Okay. Uh, thanks–look, here.” Carmilla reached into her pocket. “Look, you don’t need to do me any favors. So how about a trade?”

She handed her _Avenue Q_ tickets to Molly.

“Oooh, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen this show!”

“Thank you, Carmilla.” Mary said, sliding out of the booth, “Now, c’mon Mols, let’s go back to school.”

“What about our food?”

“They’ll get a doggie bag, come on.” Mary looked pointedly at Carmilla and Laura. Molly got the hint.

“Bye guys, have fun!”

“See you!” Laura called. She looked at Carmilla.

“You know, your friends are annoying,” Carmilla said, “But, they’re nice. I’ll give them that. I guess I should be used to annoying friends.”

“What was wrong with my friends at Silas?”

“Must I remind you of LaF’s ‘experiments’?”

“…Point taken.”

Carmilla laughed, leaning a hand on the table. Laura covered it with her own.

“So…are we okay? Is this still…?”

Carmilla smiled warmly. “Alive and well, Cupcake. I guess I overreacted. I just–you know, you’re in a pretty _different_ part of life. I remember theatre school. It’s easy to kind of get swept away by it all.”

“I’d never forget about you, Carm,” Laura said, “Never. I promise. But…how could you plan _Avenue Q_ as a ‘romantic date’?”

“It was the best musical I could afford off-broadway, okay? At least we got this now.”

Laura nodded. Then she seemed as though hit with an electric volt.

“Carmilla, do you know what this means? We have backstage passes! _I’m going to meet Kelli O’Hara.”  
_

She bit her knuckles in anticipation. Carmilla rolled her eyes. She was dating a total dork.

She also couldn’t stop smiling.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hollstein's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally in the Extras, but I reorganized it so all the stuff that takes place after Those Magic Changes were in their own separate fic.

“Good morning, roomie!” Laura exclaimed, throwing open the door. She practically waltzed in, throwing her stuff on her bed.

“You were gone again,” Molly said. She laid partially off the bed, long chocolate brown hair falling into Laura’s face. Laura batted it away. “All night. Where’ve you been?”

“My girlfriend’s.” Laura answered, unable to stop smiling.

Laura would never understand how the test matched her with Molly as a roommate–they acted nothing alike. She certainly wasn’t complaining, though. Friends with Molly Elizabeth, daughter of Michelle Elizabeth, Broadway producer? Laura would never pretend to be friends for personal gain but–well, it was definitely a _bonus._

Molly sat back up and in a few moments was on the ladder, climbing down. “You know, it’s a rule that you’re supposed to live on campus your first year.”

“I live on campus. My stuff is here. I just–”

“Sleep at your girlfriend’s house every night instead.”

“What, Molly, you don’t like Carmilla?” Laura asked, grabbing her secret stash of cookies from under her bed.  She’d brought her around a few times. Mostly it was Carmilla asking Molly questions about her mom, but she didn’t think it went badly.

“No, all the girls on the floor love when you bring Carmilla around.” Molly said, “I don’t know, it’s just a reminder of all the sex we’re _not_ having–”

Laura dropped her cookie. “Wait, _what?_ Who said we’re having _sex?”_

Her roommate’s eyes widened. “Wait, I mean, er–”

“What, you all talk about us?”

“I _might_ have talked about it with Mary a few times–”

Laura was off the bed and grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her out the door in about five seconds.

“ _Mary Ringwold!”  
_

Mary was the neighbor to the right; she was at Juilliard for violin or something. Laura didn’t know for sure, actually. She was always doing something different when she saw her room. Today she opened the door and looked like she was painting.

“Seriously, Laura, when you’re actually around the dorm do you have to be so _loud?”_

 _“_ Have you and Molly been laughing about my _sex life?”  
_

Mary’s nose wrinkled as she looked at Laura’s bunched up angry face, holding Molly by the wrist.

“Laura, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean–”

“Calm down, Mol.” Mary said, crossing her arms, “And seriously Hollis, what’s the big deal? We weren’t ‘laughing’. I just pointed out that you stay at your girlfriend’s house a _lot._ You should be flattered. We were talking about how jealous we were.”

“She _is_ kind of a supermodel,” Molly mumbled, smiling at Laura sheepishly.

“But–but, I mean, it’s just _weird._ Plus it’s not even like we–” Laura blushed and stopped talking. Mary raised an eyebrow.

Molly weaseled her way out of Laura’s grip and took a few steps back.

“So, you practically live at her apartment when you’re not in class,” Mary said, “And you’re telling us you never–”

“There are _other things_ in a relationship besides–you know– _that.”_ Laura sputtered.

“We know,” Molly said, standing next to Mary, “but it just seems like that would take a lot of…willpower.”

Mary nodded.

“ _No,_ it doesn’t. I mean, kind of. I mean–you know, we cuddle in bed and watch movies and sometimes we’ll see a show and stuff but–yeah–we’ve never done _that._ And that’s fine!”

Molly held up her hands. “Um, we know it is?”

“Well–well–good.” Laura finished lamely. “I think I’m going to go see Carmilla now.”

“Didn’t you _just_ get back from–”

“Nobody asked you Mary!” Laura exclaimed, turning on her heel and walking away.

“Is it possible for people to turn that red…?” 

Mary shrugged.

* * *

 

 _“_ Okay, Cupcake, what is wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Why does something have to be wrong?”

“Well, for one thing,” Carmilla said, shifted so she had room between them on the couch, “You jump every time I try to put a hand on you. And keep muttering angrily under your breath. Did I do something…?”

“What? No!”

“Because, you know, when I said I liked Patti LuPone’s _Anything Goes_ performance better than Sutton Foster’s, I didn’t mean for that to be a whole thing.”

“Your taste may be questionable, but that’s no reason to be mad at you.” Laura answered. She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them and looking at Carmilla head on. “No. It’s just that my roommate and my neighbor were both being kind of stupid today.” 

“Oooh, stupid roommates. Want to swap stories? You should have heard all the shit Ell and I heard from our roommates. They were christian southerners.”

Ell and Carmilla…Laura bit her lip. “Um, really?”

“Yeah. Who ended up dating each other by the end of the semester. _God,_ there’s a queer rom-com in there somewhere.” Carmilla said, laughing to herself. Laura smiled uneasily.

“They um…they apparently love to talk about how we were probably having tons of…um, _fun_ when I spend the night here.” 

Carmilla arched an eyebrow. “Well, we _do_ have fun. We have fun on this couch watching TV–”

“You know what I _mean,_ Carm.” Laura said, pouting.

“–We had some fun in the kitchen after dinner, and the bedroom? Don’t even get me _started_ on how much fun I have with you in the _bedroom–”  
_

“ _Carmilla,”_ Laura groaned, putting a pillow over her head.

“Well come on, Cupcake, it’s not a big deal. So they think we’re having sex. Who fucking cares? Let them stew with jealousy.” Carmilla flashed a wicked grin.

“Oh, don’t worry, they were all like,” Laura raised her voice, “‘Your girlfriend is soooo hot, how can you not have sex with her _all the time?_ Isn’t that why you’re dating her?’“

“So they really _are_ jealous, huh?” Carmilla asked.

“Don’t get a swelled head, Karnstein.”

Carmilla chuckled, leaning over to play with Laura’s hair. Laura bit her lip.

“Carm, I’m not…I don’t know, disappointing you, am I?”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“I mean, I don’t know, we’ve been together for like four months now,” Laura gestured vaguely, “I mean, we’ve said ‘I love you’ and I stay at your apartment all the time, we’ve done _stuff…_ but not _that_ stuff.You don’t feel like I don’t want you, right–and now you’re laughing.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just–” Carmilla took a breath, “I mean, seriously, you honestly think you might be making me feel _undesirable?_ You’re an open book, Laura. I answer the door wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and you look like you just walked into the Playboy Mansion.”

Laura blushed.

“If anything, I thought I was making _you_ wait.” Carmilla finished.

“ _You?_ But you’re Carmilla Karnstein. Why would you be nervous? I’m not the one that dated a blonde haired blue eyed Norwegian dancer–”

“While Ell and I certainly had some _fun,”_ Carmilla said, using air quotes, “If I wanted Ell, I’d be with Ell. And I love _you,_ Cupcake. But I was also your teacher, and you are still four years younger than me. I’m not going to try and get you to do anything because I’m horny. And I _certainly_ don’t want you to do anything because your schoolmates are telling you to.”

Laura frowned. “So, you still see me as some kid?”

Carmilla shook her head. “No. But there’s definitely a power imbalance, and I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Carmilla scooted closer and cupped Laura’s cheek. “Take all the time you need to be ready, cutie. I’ll wait.”

“You shouldn’t have to wait, though.”   
Carmilla leaned in and kissed her. “I love you.”

What else could Carmilla say? Laura smiled and kissed Carmilla back. It seemed like she was okay, for now.

* * *

 

“So, you were yelling at us for talking about you and Carmilla, and now you want us to talk about you and Carmilla?”

Laura clutched her pillow to her chest. “This is _different._ I’m asking you for advice this time.”

“I don’t know what I can do, Laura,” Molly answered, “I’m pretty horrible at dating in general. You’re asking a virgin for advice on losing virginity.”

“ _Ugh._ You should have _seen_ her ex though, guys, she was all tall and pale and _gorgeous._ I’m never going to be as good as her. The first Carm has had in months, and it’ll be one big disappointment–”

“Seriously, Laura, _shut up.”  
_

Laura sat up. “Thanks for being a great friend, Mary.”

“Look, you want advice. And I have a dance class in ten minutes, so I kind of need to get to the point.”

“ _Dance class?_ Seriously, what is your maj–”

“You need to girl the hell up,” Mary continued, “You’re telling us she was basically girlfriend of the year, and you expect us to feel bad for you? Sleep with her when you want to. Or don’t. But hey–ever think that it’s just as much pressure to know you’re someone’s first? Think about _her.”  
_

Laura’s mouth opened slightly. “That’s–I guess that’s actually a good point.”

“Glad I could help. I’ll see you guys.”

Mary walked out with a flip of her long, chocolate brown hair. Laura got up.

“I promised I’d meet Carmilla for lunch. We’re celebrating ‘cause she got a callback for some kind of after school special or something? It’s a big deal though. She’s going later to do a chemistry read.”

“Good luck with your, um, lack of a problem?” Molly offered. Laura smiled as she slipped on her coat.

“Thanks.” She said, then slipped out the door. 

Mattie had demanded Carmilla live in Manhattan. Apparently ‘no sister of mine will _live_ like she’s poor, especially if she’s using my money’. Which meant that it was about a five minute drive to her apartment by cab from the school.

Laura was hit with two things when Carmilla opened the door to her apartment.

One: Carmilla’s hair was short.

Two: Laura really, _really_ liked Carmilla with short hair.

“Hey, babe.” Carmilla ran a hand through her hair, “Like it? They had this ‘vision’ that my character had short hair, so I got to wear this wig for the chemistry test.”

Laura smiled warmly, walking into the apartment and closing the door. “Kiss me?”

Carmilla didn’t need to be told twice. She lifted her chin gently, massaging Laura’s lips with her own. Laura shrugged off her jacket.

“I love you,” Laura breathed.

“Likewise,” Carmilla said, smirking when Laura hit her on the arm.

“I’m _trying_ to be romantic.”

“You’re right, sorry.”

“Oh, you’re actually apologizing?”

“I will say whatever you want if it means getting to push you against the wall again.”

Laura laughed. “…You know what, I think I know a better place. Like your bedroom?”

Carmilla turned serious almost immediately. “Babe–”

“Am I sure? Yes. _Really_ sure? Yes. Look, I’m never going to _not_ be nervous, but it helps to know you’re just as nervous as I am. I love you. And come on, you’ve shown more than enough restraint, Carm.”

Laura kissed Carmilla once, softly. Then again. The second time, Carmilla chased after her lips when she pulled away.

“Ya’ killin’ me, Hollis.”

“Then come on.” Laura leaned in again. “…Race you!”

Carmilla took a moment to shake her head before following her.

* * *

 

Carmilla rolled over, took one look at the clock, and groaned:

“Well, _shit.”  
_

Laura followed. Her arm went over Carmilla’s stomach, holding her hand. “What?”

“I’m about an hour late. I can say goodbye to that part.”

“Seriously? That did _not_ feel like two hours.”

Carmilla grinned, settling on her back. “Time flies when you’re having fun?”

Laura kissed her. “Yeah.” Kiss. “I hope that was worth it, though.” Another one to the crook of Carmilla’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Whoa. First of all, this was _more_ than worth it. This was amazing. Second…God, do you think I wanted to play a drug user on an after school special?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Laura looked absolutely engrossed in kissing the bare skin of Carmilla’s stomach. She ran her hand through Laura’s scalp.

“God, what has gotten you so riled up all of a sudden? Not that I’m complaining.”

“You are the most understanding, best girlfriend in the world, and that shouldn’t make me want to do this?”

Carmilla arched an eyebrow.

“…The wig.”

“ _The wig?”  
_

“It’s a really, _really_ good wig.”

“Well, shit. Now returning it to the casting director tomorrow is going to be twice as awkward.”

“I’m not going to be able to look my roommate in the eye.”

Carmilla sat up, taking the wig off and letting her hair down. “Come on.”

Laura got off the bed, pulling on her pants. “Where are we going?”

“First, we’re going to shower and eat, because I just had my first time with my girlfriend and you need to feel like royalty afterward.”

Laura slipped on her shirt. “And then…?”

Carmilla looked back at Laura as she buttoned her shirt, smirking. “Party City, so you can help me pick out some new wigs.”

Carmilla winked at Laura before walking away, leaving Laura blushing scarlet.


	3. A 'Real' New Yorker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an episode of How I Met Your Mother.

Carmilla dealt with Laura’s friends as best she could. As much as she loved Laura, she wasn’t a huge fan of people in general. But, if Laura was in Carmilla’s circle, and they were in Laura’s, then by the transitive property of circles they were in Carmilla’s.

“…Hey, Carmilla, can you believe what Laura did?” Molly asked.

Carmilla walked over to the table. Laura literally never wanted to leave the Stardust Diner. Which wasn’t bad–if Carmilla didn’t spend every moment of her life working here when she wasn’t auditioning. And if her wallet could handle it.

“I don’t know what’s so unbelievable,” Laura answered.

“Well, this is you we’re talking about,” Carmilla said, sliding into the booth and giving Laura a kiss. “What did she do?”

“Come on, Laura, show her,” Mary said, nudging Laura with her shoulder. Laura pouted, but reached into her bag. She started throwing stuff on the table–business cards, pamphlets, brochures, flyers. All of them said stuff like:

_BEST TOUR IN THE CITY!_

_Need a hotdog? Try Rick’s Dogs!_

_Best Cleaners in the business!_

With, of course, lots and lots of phone numbers.

Carmilla arched an eyebrow. “Oh, babe, _no.”_ She stifled a laugh.

“What was I supposed to do?” Laura asked, “Just ignore them?”

“That’s kind of _exactly_ what you do, Laura.”

“But that’s so rude.”

“That’s…kinda called being a New Yorker, Laura,” Mary pointed out. Laura crossed her arms.

“Well, I’m a New Yorker, and I am not rude.”

Mary, Molly, and Carmilla all looked at each other, and their laughter was drowned out by a coincidental and well-timed performance of ‘Let It Go’ from one of the waitresses.

“…Laura, we love you,” Mary said, “I mean, I can’t speak for Carmilla or Molly, but I would hope they would agree with that. But you are not a New Yorker.”

“But that doesn’t even make any sense!” Laura exclaimed, “I mean, I _live_ here, I go to school here, I eat here…how does that not make me a New Yorker?”

“Babe,” Carmilla said, “There’s more to being a New Yorker than just living here. You may do all those things, but you’re still from Ne- _bras_ -ka.” Carmilla mimicked a thick midwestern accent, and Laura pouted. “Just saying, a month of living here does not a New Yorker make.”

“But you’re from,” Laura made her own slight accent heavier, “‘Ne- _bras_ -ka too, Miss Brooklyn.”

“Yeah. Who lived here for four years.”

Laura’s shoulders slumped.

“Well, Laura, there’s just stuff that we all do,” Molly said, “it’s how it works. Like, an initiation I guess?”

“What do I have to do?”

Once again the three other women looked at each other.

“…For one thing, you need to be able to ignore the people passing out flyers,” Mary started.

“Mm-hm. And ignore crosswalk signs,” Carmilla continued, starting to enjoy herself, “A real New Yorker knows that there is no such thing as jaywalking. Pedestrians always get right of way.”

At this point, Mary took out a pad and pen to write everything down.

“What? I think this is an interesting conversation,” Mary said in response to the look Laura gave her. “I’d like to add, you haven’t truly experienced New York life until you steal a taxi from somebody.”

“Oh, definitely,” Molly said, “And shoved a stranger out of the way because they were walking too slow on the sidewalk.”

“Don’t forget yelling at a cab driver,” Carmilla added, “And, if you’re a woman, yelling back when you get catcalled.”  

“And, of course, you need a story about something that happened to you on the subway,” Mary continued, “There’s also crying on the subway and not caring about what anyone thinks of you.”

“How I Met Your Mother did have a point,” Molly agreed, “Although I don’t think you actually need to see Woody Allen or kill a cockroach with your bare hands–losing your fear of cockroaches is a must, though.”  

Mary and Carmilla nodded, as if this was all the most natural thing in the world. Mary tore off the paper and handed it to Laura.

“This–that is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard guys. Not everyone who lives in New York does all that stuff! Come on, Carm,” Laura looked at her, clutching her arm, “I bet Ell didn’t do that stuff. You seriously expect me to believe that she yelled at cab drivers and shoved people out of the way on the street?”

The waiter put down their drinks and food. Carmilla took a sip of her coke.

“Carmilla…?”

“It’s a rite of passage, Laur.”

_“No!”_

“Come on, Laura, it’s not a big deal,” Molly said, “And hey, your grilled cheese with bacon looks more like a bacon sandwich with cheese. AKA awesome.”

“I guess…” Laura muttered, chewing on it despondently as the entire restaurant erupted into a rousing rendition of ‘One Day More’. 

* * *

“Hey, how about Frank’s rendition of ‘New York, New York’, huh?” Carmilla asked, walking with Laura down the street, a protective hand on her back. Laura’s friends had gone back to the school.

“Yeah, it was great.”

Carmilla frowned. “Laura, you’re not upset about what we talked about in the diner, are you?”

“No. Of course not.”

“Because you sound broody. And when you’re the broody one in this relationship there’s something wrong.”

“I’m fine. You belong in this city, I don’t. I’m an adult, I can accept that.”

“Laura, we were _teasing,”_ Carmilla said. She put a hand on her hip, pulling her in closer. “It really doesn’t matter. At all.”

Laura smiled. Her head went to the crook of Carmilla’s neck. A little awkward to walk that way, but she didn’t care. “You know, I guess it’s not a big deal.”

“See? There you go. And hey. Even if you’re a tourist, at least you’re dating a bona-fide New Yorker who can show you the ropes.”

Laura rolled her eyes as they kept walking. Maybe she was getting too upset over this. Besides, it’s not like Laura ever saw Carmilla doing all this crazy stuff…maybe Carmilla wasn’t as much of a New Yorker as she thought.

“And look, we’re at my apartment building,” Carmilla said. She stopped, standing in front of Laura. “I can offer you a place to stay if you don’t feel like making the walk back to the school.”

“Oh, really? How gentlemanly of you.” Laura said, crossing her arms.

“Hey, chivalry isn’t dead.” Carmilla ran a hand through her hair, “Everyone is just looking at the wrong gender for it.”

Laura put her arms around Carmilla’s neck. “Tell you what, kiss me and I’ll think about it.”

Carmilla’s smile grew wider as her hands went to the small of Laura’s back, pulling her in.

They kissed softly for a few minutes, out on the sidewalk in front of Carmilla’s building. It all felt like a fairytale–that is, until someone pushed Laura out of the way.

“Oof!”

The guy kept walking. Laura thought that was the end of it until Carmilla turned and threw up her hands.

“Hey, watch where you’re goin’!” Carmilla shouted.

Laura always kind of liked Carmilla’s accent. She may have been a ‘New Yorker’ now, but she was born and raised in Nebraska–so she still had a slight midwestern accent with these New York inflections.

Until now, that is. Now she sounded like she crawled straight out of the Bronx.

“You’re the ones suckin’ face in the middle of the sidewalk, lady!” The guy shouted back. Carmilla walked up to him with balled fists.

“It’s called _moving,_ asshole!” She exclaimed, “How about you try it?”

“Oh, please lady, get a life.”

_“FUCK YOU!”_

“Carmilla,” Laura said, grabbing her arm, “Why don’t we not?”

The guy flipped Carmilla off and walked away.

“…Sorry, Laura. Where were we?”

In that split second, Laura made a decision that would lead to possibly one of the worst–and best–nights of her life.

“I have to go home.”

“What? But I thought–”

“I have a textural analysis of a play due by tomorrow, Carm. Just remembered. I kind of need to do it.” 

“Let me walk you back, then.” 

“Carmilla, _please._ Juilliard isn’t that far. I’ll take a cab. I mean, you’re already at your house.” She give Carmilla a quick peck on the lips. “Love you. See you tomorrow?” 

Carmilla smiled softly. “Of course, Cupcake. Love you too.” 

Laura walked away; Carmilla was watching her. She turned the corner, stopped for a minute, and turned. Carmilla wasn’t outside anymore. 

“Okay.” Laura reached into her pocket, taking out the crumpled piece of paper that Mary was writing on in the diner, “What’s number one on this list…?”

* * *

Carmilla walked up to her apartment, looking out her window before she noticed that Laura had dropped her phone–probably when that douchebag knocked into her. 

It was a miracle that nobody had grabbed it by the time Carmilla got back down there. She picked up the old phone, staring at it before sighing. 

“Eh, it’s good exercise,” Carmilla said, pocketing it and starting the walk back to the school. 

“…Hey, Molly,” Carmilla said when she opened the door, “Where is Laura?”

Molly frowned. “I thought she was with you?” 

“Yeah, then she walked back here…?” Carmilla trailed off when she saw Molly shaking her head. 

“Wait. Laura is _somewhere,_ in the city, _by herself_ and none of us know where?” 

“Carmilla, I’m sure she’s fine. Just call–” 

Carmilla held up Laura’s phone. 

“–We should probably go find her before she ends up in the trunk of someone’s car.” Molly finished, “I have a paper but if you want–” 

“No. My girlfriend, my problem. Write your paper.” 

“Where are you going to go?” 

“No fucking clue.” Carmilla answered, before running back down the hall. 

* * *

Carmilla checked Times Square first–it attracted humans like they were moths to a lightbulb. Especially Laura, who Carmilla had once heard, word for word, say ‘ooh, shiny!’ 

Not there. Not in the gigantic Toys R Us, not on line at Madama Tussaud’s, not back at Ellen’s Stardust. Carmilla flashed a picture of Laura on her iPhone to people, hoping that someone had seen her. 

Which was ridiculous, considering that this was _New York,_ but Carmilla was getting kind of desperate. 

“Jesus Christ, I lost my fucking _girlfriend._ How do I lose a fucking person?“ Carmilla grumbled. She walked the streets all over the city, calling her name. No luck–not that it was surprise. 

Laura would be okay. She was off doing whatever dumb Laura things she did and would probably stumble at her place or her dorm with some story of her adventures. 

_Or she could get hurt, or someone could take advantage of her, or worse…_

Carmille shook her head. She couldn’t think like that. Laura was okay. She _had_ to be okay. 

Carmilla also had to take the subway home at midnight, which wasn’t fun, especially after a fruitless four hours of searching. 

“This is so great, so _fucking_ great–” 

Carmilla froze the moment she stepped into the car. 

Laura. Head bowed and sniffling quietly. 

_Clothes disheveled.  
_

“Oh my God, Laura!”

She looked up. “C-Carm?” 

She couldn’t think straight. Not enough to be mad, or angry, or even scared of the implications of this. She was only hollow. At least for a moment as she ran to Laura side. When she wrapped her arms around her, she was _pissed.  
_

“Laura, whose ass do I need to kick?” 

She sniffed, breath coming in shaky puffs. 

“Just–just, babe, _please,_ tell me no one…that you weren’t…” 

Laura looked at Carmilla. “C-Carm, I’m f-fine. I mean–I’m not hurt. N-nothing like _that_ happened.” 

And now Carmilla had the OK to be angry at _her.  
_

“Dammit, Laura, what the fuck were you thinking? Seriously? You went off and tramped around the city, _without your phone,_ didn’t say where you were going–why can’t you understand, this isn’t some _city of adventure_ where it’s all fun and games, there are people here who would see a short young girl alone at night and–”

“I _get it,_ okay? I _don’t_ understand New York. I don’t. I’m trying and I can’t.” 

Laura held out the paper in her hand, and ripped it into pieces. 

“I _tried_ doing everything on Mary’s stupid list that you guys made at the Diner. I turned my head away from a guy trying to hand me a flyer, and I ended up running into a hot dog cart. _Then_ I tried pushing someone out of the way–well, they must have been living here for awhile, ‘cause she turned around and started shoving me, and we got into a fight that ended with me having to run away.” 

She pinched her sleeve. “The clothes were because I tried to steal someone’s taxi and they pushed me too. My shirt got caught in the door when they slammed it shut. On the _bright_ side, I did cry on the subway and not care, and I’ve seen like, three cockroaches. Don’t care about those either.” 

She blushed, embarrassed, and Carmilla could only hold Laura closer. 

“Laura, you didn’t need to do any of this. That was all–” 

“A joke? I know, but I needed to do _something_ to stop feeling like such a tourist. Mary and Molly were born here. You lived here for four years, and you just _fit_ so well. And me? The tourist. The girl who _screams_ small-town Nebraska who doesn’t really know how to live in the big city.” Laura dropped the pieces of paper, falling to the ground like the world’s saddest confetti. “God, even _Ell_ knew how to live here, and she didn’t even like it.” 

A switch clicked. “Is _that_ what this is about?” 

“What?” 

“Ell fitting in with the city and not you. What, you think I wish you ‘fit’ here? _Hell_ no. Laura, this city ruined me and Ell. Because I forgot what it was like to be from small-town Nebraska. I let being in the City that Never Sleeps, with all the bright lights and the theatres and mega stores, turn me in a douche.” 

Laura could only shrug. Carmilla placed a finger lightly under her chin and lifted it. 

“What I needed was someone who could keep me grounded. Someone who reminded me that should feel _grateful_ to have Times Square, and the Stardust, and a giant Toys R Us big enough for a ferris wheel.” 

“Well it’s cool,” Laura mumbles, and Carmilla smiled. 

“What I needed, Laura, was _you._ Not someone like Ell, who thought she needed to forget who she was to live here and ended up miserable and bitter.” 

Laura’s breathing steadied, and she clasped Carmilla’s hand. “God, I’m immature.” 

She shrugged. “Only sometimes. But you’re also gorgeous. It all evens out.”

Laura’s mouth quirked to the side. “…I _did_ come really close to finishing, though. All I needed was a good subway story.” 

Carmilla hummed as she considered it. “…Hey, did I ever tell you about the time my girlfriend disappeared for four hours on a Thursday night?” 

Laura gave Carmilla a quick kiss. “No, what happened?” 

“I was worried out of my mind. I went all over the city. Since she,” Carmilla placed it in her hand, “Forgot her phone.” 

Laura smiled sheepishly. “I’m sure she was sorry about that. And felt like an idiot afterward.”

“Mmm, I bet. Anyway, I was looking, and I couldn’t find her _anywhere._ Then I go on the subway to head back to Manhattan. Can you believe I find her in the subway car I took? Out of _every car,_ on _every train,_ I managed to find her. Some story.” 

Laura’s face brightened, grin spreading. “Yeah. That is a crazy story. A one-in-a-million chance. Which means…” Laura raised her hands in the air. “I _am_ a New Yorker! HA! Take _that!”  
_

Carmilla laughed. 

“You know what would make this story better, Carm?” Laura asked, leaning in with a hand on Carmilla’s stomach. 

“What?” 

“Making out with your girlfriend after you find her, because you’re so _relieved_ to find her alive.”

“Honestly, I was more pissed–” 

“Carm!” 

“ _Alright._ But subways are pretty unsanitary. So you’ll have to settle for just a kiss.” 

Laura cupped the back of Carmilla’s head and kissed her once, softly. “I _love_ New York.” 

“I love you so much.” Carmilla said, and it was so sincere and soft that Laura pulled back for a moment. “I mean…God, I was so worried. I love you.” 

Laura smiled. “I love you too…and hey, it’s our stop.” 

“You need to go back to school?” 

“ _School?_ Nuh-uh. The least I can do after putting you through this is cuddling.” 

Carmilla laced their fingers together as they walked onto the street. “Well, what are you going to do now that you’re a ‘New Yorker’?” 

Laura was about to answer when she noticed someone holding out flyers to passerby. 

(Seriously? At midnight? Did they ever stop?) 

She watched him for a moment. Then she grabbed one from him. 

“Thank you, sir,” Laura said, smiling at him. 

Laura looked back at Carmilla. “First off, I’m not going to forget that I am Laura Hollis, born and raised in Nebraska.” 

Carmilla put a hand on Laura’s hip, holding her as close as she could, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Wouldn’t have it any other way, Cupcake.”


	4. Back at Silas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd forget Ell, did you? :D

Ell craved routine. It was what she had missed so much about Silas; it was predictable, safe, comfortable. She worked hard, after Carmilla left with Laura, to settle back into that life again. 

Which was why, before she opened the studio every morning, Ell walked into Dunkin Donuts for a small coffee (just milk) and a reduced fat blueberry muffin.

And every day, for the first few weeks, no one else would show up before Ell finished and walked out. It got to the point that the coffee and muffin was waiting for her before she even walked in. Until one day Ell heard the little _ding_ that signified someone else was there.

She looked familiar. _Extremely_ familiar. 

“…Danny?”

She was wearing a black collared shirt and a visor, messenger bag slung over her shoulder, hair in a tight ponytail. She looked at Ell, confused for a moment, until she smiled with realization. 

“Miss Schraeder, hey! Been awhile.” 

She went up to the counter, ordered her food, and was about to leave when she looked back. 

“Hey, nice to see you.” 

“You too. And hey,” Ell pointed it out in a desperate attempt at avoiding awkwardness, "I ordered a muffin too. Small world.” 

(If she had only known that would change her life…) 

Danny flashed a small smile. “Hah, yeah, normally I order blueberry, not chocolate, but they’re out.”

Ell looked down at her plate. “Do you want to trade?” 

Danny walked over, sitting in the chair across from Ell. “You sure?” 

“I eat the same thing every morning. I can live a little,” Ell said teasingly, pushing her plate forward. Danny handed her the chocolate chip muffin. 

“Mind if I join you? Least I can do, I guess…plus I have some time before I go to work.” 

“Sure. Where are you working?” 

Danny frowned. “Starbucks. I just started–I’m coming here so I can have some good coffee to get me through my shift.” 

Ell laughed softly. 

She liked Danny well enough. They talked a few times when she was her choreographer. But they’d never had a real conversation–a fact that was starting to show. They ate in awkward silence for a few moments. 

“So–how is Kirsch?” Ell asked, grasping at straws. Danny looked surprised. 

_Please don’t tell me you broke up, please don’t tell me–_

“Really good. He’s a sweet guy, you know?” She cast her eyes away as she said it. Ell didn’t know Danny well, but it was hard to ignore that. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah. I mean…” Danny sighed, “He’s great, but he’s going to Florida for school.” 

Ell pursed her lips slightly. “Oh, Danny, I’m so sorry.” Lives going in different directions? Ell could relate. 

“It’s fine. It’s not your problem. I’m not even _that_ sad about it, just kind of…disappointed. It sucks, don’t get me wrong, though. I can’t even see him a lot over the summer before he leaves because I have to work.”

She wasn’t surprised by Danny suddenly offering up all of the information. Ell tended to be _that_ person. Mostly due to being so…sweet looking. She never felt like she was particularly good at knowing what to say, though…

“That’s…well, that’s sad to hear. What will you be doing?” 

“Silas Community for two years. English.” 

“Teaching?” 

“Probably.” 

Ell nodded. There were four ways to be successful if you were from Silas–you left, you started a family business, you worked for the town government, or you worked at the school. Otherwise it was, well, Starbucks. It seemed like Danny was going with the school. 

“I figure after Miss Karnstein quit they’ll need someone, right?”

Ell nodded. Her coffee was starting to become lukewarm and she took a sip. The mention of Carmilla fanned the flames she’d been trying so hard, the past few weeks, to put out. 

“Have you, uh…” Ell took another sip to coat her suddenly dry throat, “…Heard from Carmilla? Or Laura, more likely.”

Danny took a bite of her muffin. “Yeah. Laura and I email. And skype, sometimes. She’s doing fine. Although she mentions Carmilla so much it’s annoying.” 

She felt the muscles of her stomach twitch. “I’ll bet.” 

“Seriously. ‘Me and Carmilla did this’ and ‘Carmilla and I just saw that’. I can’t even go on her instagram anymore. They’re too gross.”

“Mmm, I’ll bet.” 

Danny frowned at Ell for a moment before pocketing the phone. “…I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. Really. _You’re_ the one that seems a little upset,” Ell answered. And immediately wanted to punch herself in the face. Danny took a long sip of her coffee. 

“…Yeah, kind of,” Danny admits. “I mean–I don’t want to date Laura. I got Kirsch now, and he’s _amazing._ But…you know, I did want to before. And it sucks that–” 

“She’d rather date a teacher over you?” 

Danny, surprised, answered, “Yeah.”  

Ell pointed to herself. “Student over girlfriend of _six years.”_

“I thought _you_ broke up with her?” Danny asked, smiling.

“Well–I mean– _still.”_

They both sighed, then looked at each other. 

“We’re better off,” Danny said, “I’m not actually a huge theatre person, to be honest. I only did it to hang out with friends. Plus,” Danny leaned in, like she was divulging some horrible secret, “to be honest, I kind of hate the city.”

“Oh my God, the city is horrible!”  

“It’s so confusing.” 

“I got claustrophobic just walking on the sidewalk.” 

“The last time I went to NYC with Laura, there was a car alarm that kept me awake _all night.”  
_

“I honestly never understood why ‘city that never sleeps’ is a compliment.” 

Danny nodded vigorously and was about to say something else when her phone rang. 

“…Hello? Oh, Kirsch. Hey, _K-Dog._ No, my morning is fine. About to head into work,” she covered the phone and said to Ell, “He promised to call me every morning.”

“Can I say hi?”

“Guess who I’m talking to, Kirsch,” Danny put the phone on speaker.

“Hey, Kirsch,” Ell said, waving even though it won on the phone, “It’s the choreographer for Grease. Miss Schraeder?” 

“Oh, yeah, hey! I totally remember you. How’ve you been Miss S?” 

“Good. You?” 

“Great! I’m going to Florida U to play football!” 

Ell looked at Danny biting her lip and gave her a sympathetic pat on the arm. “So happy for you, Kirsch.” 

“Thanks! Well, I got to go to the gym. Have a good day, D-Bear. I’ll see you tonight?” 

“Yeah, definitely.” 

She hung up. Ell couldn’t help it; she had to ask. “ _K-Dog?”_

Danny pinched the bridge of her nose. “I did it because I wanted him to stop calling me D-Bear. _Apparently,_ he actually _likes_ the nickname.” 

Ell covered her mouth to stop from laughing. 

“…Oh, shit! Sorry, Miss Schraeder, I got to go. I’m going to be late.” Danny gulped down the last of her coffee, cramming the last of the muffin in her mouth. She looked back at Ell, cheeks full like a chipmunk, and waved. 

Ell smiled. It was kind of cute. “…You know, you can call me Ell now. When your mouth isn’t full, I mean. And I’m here every morning.” 

Danny opened the door. She looked back after swallowing. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Ell?”

Ell nodded, and Danny walked out. Her hand went to her neck–a habit she picked up. She always played with the ring around her neck. 

Her fingers hit bare skin, and she remembered for the hundredth time that the necklace was gone. 

Ell sighed and finished her coffee.


	5. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Carmilla is sick and even though Laura is annoyed with the whinnyness she takes care of her and stay at the apartment.'

Laura got the phone call as soon as she walked off campus. 

“…Carm, what’s up?” 

“Laura, I’m going to have to cancel our date.” 

“What? Why?” 

“I–” Laura heard a sneeze. “I’m sick. I was a little stuffy this morning, I went to work anyway. I worked myself into a full-blown sinus infection, I think.”

“Now that you mention it, you sound absolutely awful.”

“Gee, babe, thanks.” 

“Oh _no,_ you don’t,” Laura said, hailing a cab as she walked, “Don’t say another word. That voice is _literally_ your money maker and I’m not letting you damage it. I’m coming over right now.” 

“But–” 

“What did I say about talking?” Laura got into the cab, hanging up the phone. “5th Avenue, please.” 

Her phone buzzed, and she took it out to read the text. 

**> :-(**

**OMG, you are adorable Carmilla. But seriously. I am the girlfriend, and this is my job. Turn your humidifier on, sit on the couch, and I will be there. I don’t care if you won’t be ‘fun’ or whatever.  
**

**:-)  
**

**Good. Love you.  
**

**< 3**

Laura rolled her eyes. She didn’t understand why Carmilla always said _she_ was the dorky one. 

The taxi dropped her off, and she stood in the elevator on the way to her girlfriend’s apartment. The apartment was actually really funny; Mattie literally bought Carmilla an apartment in Manhattan. Carmilla owned it. But things like furniture, electricity, _food?_ She was on her own. Which was how Carmilla ended up living in the most expensive apartment in the city, laying on an old couch she picked up for free on a curbside. 

“Carmilla, here I am!” Carmilla raised a hand, following Laura’s rule of no talking. The whole apartment was covered in mist from the humidifier. 

“…Okay, you can talk a _little,”_ Laura said, vaulting over the couch and sitting next to her. “Let me look at you. _Aw,_ you look awf–sick. You look sick. How do you feel?” 

“Achy,” Carmilla croaked, “And chills. I am ill, and I require in-home care.” 

She moaned and leaned back. Laura rolled her eyes. 

“You’ll be fine. But alright. I’ll make sure you get better, okay? Come here.”

Laura leaned in and kissed Carmilla on the nose. “Sorry I can’t do better, but I can’t get sick, too. Tell me if you need anything–I’m going to raid your fridge.” 

Laura was rummaging in the kitchen when Carmilla called her the first time. 

“Laaaaaurrra…” 

“What?”

“I’m _thirsty.”  
_

“Okay, what do you want?” 

“There’s beer in the fridge.” 

“You’re _sick,_ I’m not letting you drink beer!” 

“But _Laura,”  
_

“No, Carm. You’re having tea.”

Carmilla humphed, but didn’t protest. Laura handed her the tea. “What do you want to watch?” 

“How about Vampire Diaries?” 

“Doctor Who it is.” 

“But–” 

“ _You_ need to take a nap anyway.”

“Sit on the chair, then, so I can lie down.” 

Laura sat in the old, faded armchair, watching Carmilla as she slid down as fluidly as water until she was spread out on the couch. 

She was in the middle of watching a rerun of _Doomsday_ when Carmilla woke up from her nap. 

“ _Baaabe…”  
_

“What, Carmilla?”

“I’m _hungry.”_

Laura sighed. “What do you want?”  

“Gray’s Papaya Dog?” 

Laura’s mouth hung open. “You want me to walk to _Gray’s Papaya Dog?”  
_

“Yes.” 

“At nine o’clock at night, you want me to walk to Broadway to get you a hotdog.” 

“Yes.” 

“Carm, I’ll go to the corner and get you a hotdog!” 

“But I don’t _want_ one from the guy on the corner, I want one from _Gray’s Papaya!”_

 _“_ Oh my God,” Laura got up, “Why are you _so annoying_ when you’re sick?”

“Because I’m sick.” 

Laura grabbed her coat, putting it on. “No wonder Ell got annoyed with you.” Laura mumbled. Carmilla heard it and frowned.

“Carmilla, wait, that kind of just slipped out–” 

“Fine. Don’t get me the hotdog then.” 

“No! I’m going. I am going to get you Gray’s Papaya. It is the only good hotdog. You’re right.” 

“Seriously, Laura,” Carmilla stood up, slightly shaking, holding onto the arm of the couch for support. “Don’t go.” 

“I _want_ to go!” 

“I’m the one who’s sick, what I say goes!” 

“I am _getting you_ a hotdog, now _lay down_ before you make yourself worse!”  

“Laura, don’t you _dare_ go out of your way to take care of–” 

Laura slammed the door.

* * *

About an hour later, Carmilla had fallen sound asleep on the couch, and Laura slipped quietly back into the apartment. 

“Carmilla…?” 

“Huh? Cupcake?” 

Laura sat at the edge of the couch, holding out a paper bag. “Sauerkraut and mustard with onions, right?”

Carmilla sat up, with difficulty, and pulled the hotdog out of the bag, taking a bite. “Yeah. Thanks, babe. About before–” 

“I’m sorry. You’re allowed to be grumpy when you’re sick.” 

“Yeah, but I’m grumpy even when I’m _not_ sick, so I really should give you a break.” 

_“…True.”  
_

_“_ Hey!” 

“Carm, I’m kidding.” Laura gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Now, come on, lay down so we can cuddle.” 

Carmilla dropped half the hotdog in the bag and put it on the floor. “You’ll get sick.” 

“No. My mom always said ‘if you’re taking care of someone, you’re immune from getting sick’.” 

“…Explain the black plague then.” 

Laura looked at Carm for a moment before practically tackling Carmilla, snuggling into her chest. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes, smiled, tucked Laura’s head under her chin, and went to sleep.


	6. At Silas: Emergency Contact

Danny met Ell five days a week for a couple of weeks, talking with her for fifteen minutes every morning over coffee and muffins at Dunkin’ Donuts before she left for Starbucks.

The conversation wasn’t bad. Ell was an acquaintance, not a friend, and Danny probably wouldn’t have gone out of her way to talk to her again if she hadn’t ran into her. Not for any particular slight she had against Ell–she was one of the nicest people Danny had ever met. They just weren’t close.

“Are you going to do anything this weekend?” Ell asked, sipping her coffee. Danny picked out a chocolate chip from her muffin, popping it in her mouth.

“Yeah. Kirsch and I are in a co-ed field hockey league. We play at Hawthorne Field every weekend.” Danny grinned. It was the first time she and Kirsch played on the same team in a sport. Of course they always tried to outdo each other anyway–but still.

“I think Mel mentioned she does that, actually. It sounds like fun.”

“It’s awesome. Hey–you should come watch. It gets crazy.”

Ell frowned. “Oh, I would love to, but I have someone that might be coming in tomorrow for the studio,” Ell wrinkled her nose, “Apparently, I have termites. He said he might have to change the appointment, though. If you give me your number I’ll let you know?”

Danny laughed. “Ell, you don’t need to tell me if you can make it.”

“I know I don’t have to, but I like being considerate. It would make me feel better.”

Danny scrutinized her for a moment. There was no ulterior motive, was there? There’s no way Ell wanted Danny’s number to hit on her–Danny had a boyfriend, and Ell was, well…Ell. She just wouldn’t do that.

“…Okay.” Danny took out a pen from her pocket and wrote it on a napkin, “Text me if you can make it, I guess.”

Ell took the number; there was a breast pocket on her shirt and she tucked it inside, patting it with a smile. “You should probably go before you’re late.”

“See you tomorrow. Or, you know, Monday if things don’t work out.” 

Ell waved goodbye with a slight wiggle of her fingers. Danny took a breath when she stepped outside. She always felt a little more energized after she talked with Ell in the mornings. Probably the caffeine and the sugar. 

* * *

Danny got the text right before the game. _Sorry, couldn’t make it! Wishing you luck._

“You ready, D-Bear? We need to beat our personal record for scoring a goal!” Danny high fived Kirsch. 

“Ready? _Born_ ready, Kirsch, let’s take these guys _down.”  
_

Kirsch grinned. “Bro, you are _awesome.”  
_

“You know it.” 

They were both centre midfielders. Once they had stopped arguing, it turned out they made a good team. Who knew? The whistle sounded, and Kirsch managed to steal the ball, passing it to Danny. She ran down the field, checking everyone in her way. She was unstoppable. They might as well be trying to block a hurricane–

The next few seconds were a blur. Something slammed into her and sent her flying; there was a sharp pain in her arm, and her head hit the ground. She blacked out. When she woke up, she was on a stretcher on the way to the hospital. She must have been out for at least ten minutes. 

“What the Hell…?” 

“Miss Lawrence. You’re on the way to the hospital. Can you tell me your name?” 

“Danny?” 

“Okay. Do you have an emergency contact you’d like us to call? It’s okay if you can’t think of anyone right now.” 

Danny’s mind was a little hazy. She remembered she had a boyfriend. But she couldn’t remember a number, just that he was ‘Kirsch’. And that was hardly enough for emergency contact info. 

But there was something. Someone texted her right before the game. 

Which was why, in the ambulance, Danny told the paramedics to call Ell. 

* * *

Ell walked into the hospital, rubbing her palms nervously. She was confused, certainly, but more nervous than anything. Danny was hurt. Apparently. The man who called said she was fine, but how okay could she be if they needed to call Ell? 

“Ell?” 

“Kirsch?” He sat up, walking toward Ell and giving her a hug. 

“They said I can’t see her yet,” Kirsch said. Ell patted him on the back gently. “The doctor said she’s fine though.“ 

“I am _so_ glad to hear that. Um…Kirsch, why did Danny ask for me?” 

“Why? I dunno. I guess she feels more comfortable with another girl in there or something.”

Kirsch let go, putting his hands in his pockets, looking in the direction of the hospital rooms. He shuffled his feet in place anxiously, and a doctor walked up to them. 

“Miss Schraeder?” 

“Yes.” 

“And I’m her boyfriend, Kirsch.” 

“Nice to meet both of you. Your friend is fine–her arm is broken in two places, and she has a minor concussion, but we can get a cast on her and she should be okay to leave.” 

“Can I ask a couple of questions?” Kirsch asked. 

“Sure. Miss Schraeder, if you’d like to see her, she’s down the hall, third door to her left.” 

“Go see her,” Kirsch said when Ell didn’t respond, “She’ll want to have a bro there.” 

Ell nodded, walking down the hall. She wasn’t sure if she was overstepping her bounds by running off to see Danny when her boyfriend was talking to the doctor first–but Kirsch seemed like a genuinely good guy. Danny was lucky. 

She opened the door; Danny looked at her. 

“What…? Kirsch–oh. Hey, Ell?” 

Ell smiled. “Hey, Danny. Are you alright?” 

“Well. My head hurts, and my arm is broken at the wrist _and_ the elbow. But I feel great.” She sighed, shaking her head. “And hey, I’m sorry I got you sucked in. You had just texted me and they asked me for an emergency contact, _right_ after I woke up from being passed out. You were the only number I could–”

“Danny, why would you think I wouldn’t want to be here? You’re my _friend._ If anything, I’m happy. I wouldn’t have found out yet if you hadn’t told them to call me.”

Danny smiled. “…Thanks, Ell. To be honest if it wasn’t for you I’d be screaming into my pillow right now.” 

Ell put her stuff on the couch in the room, sitting down, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. “Why? I mean, I know it’s a stupid question,” Ell smiled sheepishly, “But still.”

“My arm is going to be in a cast _all summer,”_ Danny answered, “And…I mean, it’s bad enough that Kirsch is moving, but now I don’t even get to do anything fun together. No _sports._ That was my thing. I hate feeling useless, you know?”

Ell frowned. “Danny Lawrence, you are _not_ useless. You have so much more going for you than being athletic. And you _know_ that. You’re just depressed and your brain got a little jumbled from, you know…hitting your skull.” 

“I know.” 

“Really. I mean it. Look at _me._ Since I’ve started the studio I’ve barely been able to hang out with anyone. I haven’t met Mel face-to-face since school ended. You’ve been so much fun to hang out with, and it’s not like we’re scoring touchdowns at Dunkin’ Donuts.” 

It came out more sincere and personal than Ell had intended; until that moment she hadn’t realized Danny’s friendship was that important. But it was. Ell looked down at the floor. 

“Ell, I–”

There was a knock on the door and Kirsch poked his head in. “D-Bear? Hey!” 

“Kirsch!” 

He opened the door and walked in, giving Danny a hug. “I called, Will said we won the game!” 

Danny smiled. She gave Kirsch a quick kiss. “Wow, they managed to keep it together without us, huh?” 

“Barely. You feeling better?” 

“Visitors definitely help.” 

She looked at Ell when she said it. “And…hey. I’ll probably be off work for a bit.” 

Ell got up. “Don’t worry about me, Dan. I won’t hold it against you.” 

“But Lola’s makes really good apple pie every Tuesday?” 

Kirsch let go of Danny. “You should try it, dude, it is _awesome.”  
_

“…The studio closes at five. I could come by then.” 

“Kirsch meets me there at six.” Danny smiled. “But I can come early.” 

“You should,” Kirsch said with a huge, dopey grin on his face. “Pie will fix D-Bear’s arm in no time.” 

Ell thanked them, walking out of the hospital. She kind of had to go back to her job and everything. 

She looked up at the sky, closing her eyes and smiling with content before she started the walk back.


	7. Going Home pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a major career disappointment, Carmilla decides that Laura needs to to visit her family back at Silas. But that means Carmilla finally having to face the consequences of running off with your former student two weeks after graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people were asking to show a little more of their career stuff. This takes place after Laura graduates.

Carmilla felt a sore throat coming on. In her line of work a sore throat was pretty devastating. She valiantly fought through it to sing during her shift at the Stardust, then went home, chewing her way through a box of lemonheads. There was a small knot in her stomach, maybe the size of a dime at the moment, and she tried not to let it affect her. Carmilla couldn’t help but think of the open casting calls she’d been planning to go to, the auditions she’d managed to line up. But she refused to let it bother her until her voice was really shot. Hopefully, that wouldn’t happen. 

She spread out on the couch in her living room, swallowing and scrunching her nose at the slight stinging in her throat. She sighed, groping blindly at the bedside table for the remote, her hand hitting Laura’s TARDIS mug. 

It made her smile. She and Laura had been living together since Laura had graduated about six months prior, and so far it had worked. She’d be lying if she said it was perfect--learning to live with someone always took adjusting--but it was working. They were solid. Certainly far, _far_ better than she had been with Ell at that point. 

The door to the apartment opened and Carmilla raised her chin, smiling when she saw Laura in the doorway. “Hey, babe, how--” 

She stopped, frowning as Laura walked into the apartment, dropped her stuff on the floor, walked toward Carmilla, and unceremoniously fell on top of her with a discontented huff. 

“ _Ugh._ ” 

Carmilla laughed softly. She wrapped her arms around Laura, shifting underneath her to get more comfortable. “So, how did the callback go?” 

“I mean, it went well. I think?” Laura mumbled into Carmilla’s chest, “but you know, it’s always really exhausting. They made us do the dancing stuff, and I had to sing the same song like ten times--and you know, then at the end I had to stand in a line with the other girls like I was cattle or something. I always _hate_ that.” 

“So, not as bad as your attitude is suggesting?” Carmilla asked, gently running her fingers through Laura’s hair; she started lightly scratching her scalp, making Laura sigh. 

“I always think my callbacks go well,” Laura grumbled, “that doesn’t mean anything.” 

Carmilla hummed a little, unable to think of an answer. She wasn’t sure if she should be the person to tell Laura to keep her chin up. Her reaction to not getting work after school was to turn into a complete asshole and give up on acting for a year. 

Laura wasn’t even telling Carmilla _what_ the callback was for. She said she ‘didn’t want to get her hopes up.’ 

“Would a kiss help?” Carmilla suggested. Laura placed her hands against Carmilla’s cheeks, and for a moment looked like she was about to lean in; at the last second she stopped. 

“Wait, your voice sounds a little hoarse.” 

“Uh--” 

“Oh my God, you have a sore throat, don’t you?” Laura gasped. 

“I--I--my voice just sounds like this when I’m turned on?” 

She wiggled her eyebrows at Laura for good measure. Laura wrinkled her nose, pushing herself away from Carmilla. They shifted until Carmilla had her legs pulled back and Laura was sitting at the other end of the couch. 

“Carm, I can’t risk catching a sore throat! I’m a singing waitress for a living! We can’t _both_ be sick at the same time, we have rent to cover and I have more auditions to go on, if this actually goes well I’d have to start right away in rehearsals…” 

“It’s just a _cold,_ Cupcake,” Carmilla groaned, “so what, you’re not going to kiss me?” 

“It isn’t like I _want_ to not kiss you Carm,” Laura answered, “I just can’t.” 

Carmilla pouted. Laura relented, slightly, reaching a hand out and placing it against her forehead. 

“Are you sick, babe?” Laura asked softly. Carmilla shrugged. 

“I probably just strained it a little,” she answered, “which makes me non-contagious and _totally_ kissable.” 

Laura smiled; she placed two fingers against her mouth, kissed them, then pressed them against Carmilla’s lips. “Here.” 

“That is _not_ the same thing and you know it.” 

Laura shrugged. A wicked grin stretched across Carmilla’s face, and she sat up so she was kneeling in front of Laura, reaching her hands out to pull her in closer. Laura looked like she was about to protest, and Carmilla interrupted: 

“I will not kiss you on the lips, Cupcake, I _promise._ ” 

Laura stayed silent and Carmilla rested her forehead against Laura’s before kissing her on the nose.

“Aw, Carm, that’s kind of swee--- _eeeh_ that is _not_ fair you said--” 

“No kissing on the lips,” Carmilla answered, cupping Laura’s chin in her hand as she kissed her way down Laura’s neck, “the rest of you is fair game.” 

“If you get me sick…” 

“You are free to stop me anytime, Laura, but we both know you don’t want me to.” 

Rather than answer, Laura fisted a hand into Carmilla’s hair. Carmilla took it as the permission she needed to keep going, peppering kisses down to Laura’s collarbone. 

“You might want to be careful about how low the neckline of your shirt is tomorrow Laura,” she mumbled, after sucking a mark into her skin that made Laura gasp. She looked up at her, flashing a proud smirk. Laura did not look amused. 

“Wow, you are so smug.” 

“Do you blame me?” 

Laura glared at her particularly hard for a moment before finally saying, “oh, _screw it._ ” 

Before Carmilla could even register what was happening Laura had her on her back, kissing her so hard Carmilla had to take a ragged breath when they both pulled away. 

“So, this is helping destress you then?” She asked breathlessly. 

“If you really want to destress me you’ll shut up, because I am nowhere _near_ relaxed.” 

There was nothing Carmilla enjoyed more than being Laura’s relaxant. When they were finally finished, clothes thrown in a haphazard pile next to the couch, Carmilla had her arms wrapped around Laura from behind, nose nuzzling into the crook of her neck. 

“...Next time we really should use our bed for this,” Laura murmured, eyes closed. Carmilla kissed her temple. 

“You say that every time we use the couch,” she pointed out, and noticed the tips of Laura’s ears turning pink. 

“Other people use this couch when they come over. I will barely be able to look them in the eye when they sit on this couch.” 

“I find it kind of _thrilling.”_

“You would.” 

Carmilla’s fingers skimmed the bare skin of Laura’s stomach, making her squirm. “Stop being so ticklish, Laura.” 

“It’s not something I can turn off!” 

Carmilla grinned, tickling Laura purposefully until she was screaming for her to stop; Carmilla ended up lying on top of Laura, running her hands along her ribs, until in a last desperate move Laura kissed her until she stopped. 

“...Can I just say something?” Laura asked breathlessly, when they had calmed down again and Carmilla was propping herself on her elbows. 

“Sure.” 

“I really, really love you,” Laura said, leaning up to kiss her quickly again. 

“Mmm-hmm. I love you too.” 

“And I really, really love living with you,” she continued, “when you’re not trying to tickle me to death, obviously.” 

Carmilla crossed her arms, laying her head on Laura’s chest.

“Well?” Laura prompted, “do you feel the same way?” 

“Um...yes, Laura, of course. Why?” 

“I just...I don’t know, want to know where you are. On this. You know?” 

Carmilla tilted her head to the side. “I feel the same way, Laura, of course I do.” 

“Great.” 

“Okay, what are you not saying that you’re trying to get out?” 

“I...um...it really just kind of occurred to me just now--” 

“Spit it _out.”_

“Would you ever want to marry me?” Laura blurted out. Carmilla’s eyes widened, and she tensed for a moment. Laura frowned. “Apparently not.” 

“No, no!” Carmilla said hastily, “that isn’t it at all, I mean...you know, it’s not like I would _never_ \--Jesus, why would you ask me that right _now_?” 

Laura pushed at Carmilla until she sat up. She rolled off the couch, grabbing her shirt and underwear, slipping it on. Carmilla grabbed her own clothes, pulling them on while she watched Laura from the couch. 

“I’m not like, proposing,” Laura said, “but I mean...why shouldn’t I ask? We’ve been together for almost five years. We love each other. So...why not?” 

Carmilla sighed. She ran a hand down her face. This whole conversation felt like being dunked in cold water. “Laura, I do love you. And I do want to be with you. But...look, you know about Ell and I. We were together for _six_ years. We were talking about marriage since we were sophomores. I will not deny it gave me hangups.” 

Laura crossed her arms. “We were both adults when we started dating. You are seriously going to compare your high school girlfriend to me?” 

Carmilla looked at her pointedly. 

“...Okay, I was barely an adult, but I _was_ an adult. And our age difference is hardly a big deal anymore.” 

“Laura, Ell wasn’t just some high school girlfriend, you _know_ that.” 

Laura closed her eyes. “I _know,_ but like...this is the first time I’ve ever brought up getting married. I think it’s fair.” 

Carmilla stood up. She walked forward, and put her hands on Laura’s shoulders. 

“Babe, it isn’t that I don’t want to. I just...we’re barely surviving on our crappy waitress jobs right now. I want to be able to give you a _life_ before we get married. I’m just afraid that living like this is going to make us...you know.” 

“Like you and Ell?” 

Carmilla didn’t say anything in response. 

“Carm, you know I love you, and you _know_ that is not going to happen. I don’t care if we have to live together in a cardboard box on the corner of Broadway if I get to be Mrs. Karnstein.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Taking my name?” 

“...I mean, I’ll probably keep mine. Professional reasons. But the sentiment is still there. And I’m not saying we need to get married _today,_ or even _soon,_ just...eventually.” She laughed. “God, this was not how I was planning on having this conversation. I expected us to have _way_ more clothes on.” 

Carmilla smiled, running her hands down her arms. “I don’t have a problem with it. I’ll make you a deal. As soon as I get a real acting job, we get married. Okay?” 

“Really?” 

“My first paycheck will go straight to a ring.” 

A huge grin spread across Laura’s face, and she pulled Carmilla in for a bear hug. 

***

Carmilla was satisfied the next morning that the issue was (for the moment, anyway) resolved. 

“Hey Carm, we both have off today, right?” Laura asked from the kitchen. 

“Yeah,” Carmilla said, brushing her teeth in the bathroom, “what do you want to do?” 

“Go out for breakfast?” 

“Do we have any money?” 

“...A nice, free walk in Central Park?” 

“Sounds great,” Carmilla answered, spitting into the sink and reaching for mouthwash. The phone rang. “Can you get that, babe?” 

“Well duh, the phone is in the kitchen--hello?” 

There was a pause on the other end up the line. “Mm-hm? Yes, this is Laura Hollis. Really? Oh, wow. That’s great. Thank you for letting me know. Just let me write that down...yes, that would be fine. Have a good day.” 

And then Carmilla heard Laura scream. 

“ _LAURA?”_

She nearly choked on her mouthwash, running down the hallway. She was about to ask her what the hell happened when Laura grabbed Carmilla, pulled her in, and started dancing with her around the room. 

“Laura, are you high? What the fuck are you doing?” 

“I DID IT!” 

“ _What?_ Christ, babe, you’re making me dizzy.” 

Laura stopped, jumping around the room. “That was the director, she _loved_ my callback, and she wants me to be the lead _the lead_ Carm, I am going to be the _frickin’_ lead! Like, _holy Hufflepuff!”_

Carmilla grabbed Laura and kissed her, reaching down to entwine their fingers. “I cannot _believe_ it. I mean, I can. I knew you’d get one eventually. I am so fucking proud of you. Does this mean you’ll tell me what it is?” 

“Only my _dream role.”_ Laura stepped back and spread her arms. “ _Lois Lane!”_

“Lois Lane?” 

“Lois Lane! I’m going to be Lois Lane in _Superman the Musical._ Apparently it was made in, like, the 1960s, and they had a pretty successful revival West End. Now they want to work on it some more, you know, workshop it, and then I get to be _a lead on Broadway!”_

Carmilla merely smiled widely and snaked an arm around her waist, connecting their foreheads again. She let Laura hug her tightly, shout _yes_ over and over again, babble on about workshops and co stars and facts about the show she had memorized. 

As Carmilla gently stroked a hand down Laura’s back, she couldn’t help but feel her heart swell with pride and _relief._ Laura wasn’t going to go through what she did. Laura made it. Laura, the most talented, the most dedicated, the most beautiful woman Carmilla had ever known, was going to have the career she deserved. 

“And hey, you know what this means?” Laura asked. 

“No, what?” 

Laura wiggled her eyebrows. “Even if you never end up on Broadway, you’ll always have me to be your sugar daddy.” 

Carmilla held back a snort and hit Laura lightly on the arm. 

***

Laura started singing songs from the musical wherever she went. The musical-- _It’s a Bird...It’s a Plane...It’s Superman!--_ was also apparently nominated for three Tony awards, for featured actor, actress, and lead actor. It played for 129 performances and had excellent reviews. Carmilla knew this because Laura literally never shut up about the show. She never escaped it. 

“Morning, Carm!” Laura, hair still wet from the shower, bent down and kissed Carmilla on top of the head. Carmilla turned to look at her. 

“Not going to sit down and have breakfast with me, babe? I bought Cookie Crisps. I spent extra money on name brand cereal because I know you like it.” 

“Have to eat quickly, we’re working on reworking some of the songs today.” Laura opened the fridge, eyes scanning it quickly, before pulling out an orange. “What are you humming?” 

“Humming?” Carmilla wrinkled her nose. “There is this really stupid tune that has been stuck in my head. I don’t even know what it is.” 

“It’s Superman,” Laura said. 

“What?” 

“It sounded like you were humming the tune of _It’s Superman,”_ Laura said again, eating a slice of orange, “ _Oh how I wish I weren’t in love with Superman...a wasted life is all I’ve got with Superman..._ see?” 

“Jesus Christ,” Carmilla groaned, “Laura, I have been really happy for you and proud and everything for the past couple of months, but I am starting to get sick of hearing you sing these songs all the time.” 

“But Carmilla, I have to practice! I’m a total unknown and I’m working with _veterans._ My co star is--” 

“ _Zachary Levi,_ I know,” Carmilla answered, “which I still say might not have been the best casting choice.” 

“It brought investors, and he is great to work with,” Laura answered. 

“You talk about him so much, I’m starting to question if you’re even gay.” 

“You weren’t questioning my attraction to women last night,” Laura deadpanned. 

“Wow, I am dating a teenage boy. And I never said you weren’t attracted to women, Cupcake, what do you take me for?” 

Laura grinned, walking back toward Carmilla and giving her a kiss. “That’s not the _only_ reason. You know, we sold out all our tickets for previews.” 

“Are you serious? Babe, that’s fucking _awesome._ ” 

“Yeah. And I’m working with an all star cast, playing one of the most iconic characters of all time.” Laura frowned slightly. “Saying that always makes me feel a little queasy…” 

“Hey, every famous actor was an unknown until they got their first big part,” Carmilla answered, “No one heard of Jessie Mueller when she starred with Harry Connick Jr. in a show. And she got her first Tony nomination for it.”

“ _On a Clear Day You Can See Forever,”_ Laura mumbled to herself, “right.” 

She bit into the rest of her orange like it was an apple. She swallowed, then took a deep breath. “You’re right! I can’t wait. You’re going to love the show Carm, I can’t wait for you to see it.” 

Carmilla wasn’t sure if Laura was right, but at the very least, she’d like seeing Laura in it. 

She watched Laura skip out the door, sipping her coffee with a half smile. Laura was adorable when she was so excited about something. For the past few months it had been in workshops, Laura had been happier than Carmilla had ever seen her. 

And no more talk about getting married, either, which was a relief. Especially since Carmilla had just been told ‘no’ by yet another director. 

“You’re very talented,” he had told her, “but we don’t know what to do with you.” 

Didn’t know what to do with her. 

Laura was soft, and beautiful, and energetic. It was easy to figure out what to do with her. To make her the princess, or the girl next door, or the strong but still feminine reporter. 

Carmilla was hard and angular. She was dark eyes and pale skin. More talented than everyone else in the room. But, apparently, they just didn’t know what to do with that. Apparently she wasn’t an ‘ingenue.’ 

But with her promise to not marry Laura until she had, at least, the beginnings of a career, Carmilla had no choice but to pick herself up and get ready for the open call she’d been preparing for. 

She went to that casting call, and then started her shift at Stardust, fielding questions from her co workers about how Laura was doing. When she had quit for the show, they had all made her a cake. They’d told her they hoped she never go back unless she was a customer. 

Carmilla was getting tired of all the questions about Laura’s big break with a quick “and what about you” added at the end to be polite. She tried very, _very_ hard to sound chipper when she said she was pretty hopeful about the next audition. 

But it was hard for Carmilla to sound chipper when she _was_ happy. 

“Carmilla, you’re up!” 

She sighed, plastered a fake smile on her face, and grabbed the microphone to start singing ‘New York, New York.’ The booths that ran down the middle of the restaurant were strong enough to stand on, so she strolled across them leisurely. 

She caught Laura over the crowd, walking into the restaurant. The song ended and Carmilla hopped back down to the floor, walking over. 

“Hey, Laura, why aren’t you at rehear--Jesus whose ass do I need to kick.” 

Laura looked miserable. She didn’t look like she was crying. But she certainly looked close. She shrugged. 

“I, uh...I’m having a bad day.” 

“Come here, babe,” Carmilla said softly, putting an arm around Laura’s waist, “are you going to tell me what happened?” 

It was a slow day, and Carmilla led her to an empty booth. She took Laura’s hand. “Laura, come on, you’re starting to scare me--” 

“The show got cancelled.” 

Carmilla paused. “Wait, what the _fuck_ do you mean ‘the show got cancelled?’” 

Some customers looked at her. Carmilla tried to ignore them. Hopefully her manager wasn’t going to catch her. 

“We lost a major investor, apparently. It was all kind of sudden.” 

“What happened? Did they not like it? Because that’s bullshit--” 

“Actually, he loved it. Until he died.” 

“...Well, shit.” 

“Yeah. He was really old. Heart attack.” 

Laura sighed, running her finger across the table in nonsensical patterns. Carmilla didn’t know what to say; she reached a hand out and ran it through Laura’s hair. 

“Does that mean it’s over, then?” 

“I mean, _no._ They just need to pitch it to new investors. But it _sucks,_ now I have to wait around and hope they get the money. We were _so close_ and now it’s postponed for awhile at least.” 

“It could be worse?” Carmilla suggested, “they just need to find more money. It’ll get done. I’m sure it will. It’s a great show.” 

Laura nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure you’re right. I guess.” 

Carmilla was determined to make her smile again. Laura was so happy the past few months that seeing her put down was just _weird._

“Hey, Carmilla, get back to--oh,” the manager stopped, looking at Laura. “Hello Laura, nice to see you back here. Not to ask for your job back, I hope?” 

“Hopefully not, Stella. Give it a few weeks.” 

“She’s fine,” Carmilla said firmly, standing up, “hey, Stella…” Carmilla walked forward and whispered in her ear. She smiled at her. 

“I’ll see if we can pull it up.” 

“Thanks.” 

Carmilla looked at Laura and flashed her a thumbs up. “Okay, give me a second.” 

She jumped on a booth again. “Alright everyone. I’ve got one more song I’m going to do before I hand this microphone off. It’s kind of my specialty song...this one is for Laura.” 

The music started. Carmilla got on her knees, throwing an arm out dramatically toward Laura’s seat (hopefully the people right below her would forgive her) and belted out as dramatically as she could: 

_“AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!”_

Laura couldn’t help but erupt into laughter. Mission accomplished. 

***

It was hardwired in Laura to be optimistic, and Carmilla could see how hard Laura tried to not look worried while the show was in limbo, but she could see the toll it was taking. Laura tentatively suggested to Carmilla after two weeks of no news that maybe, theoretically, it might be good for Laura to start working again. 

Carmilla refused it. 

“No way, Cupcake, you have a job. What’s the point of getting a job you might have to quit the next day?” 

“Well, yeah, but you’ve been picking up extra shifts to make rent, and I’m not getting paid until we start rehearsing again--” 

“And you will start rehearsing again very, very soon,” Carmilla answered. 

It was taking its toll on Carmilla, too. She _was_ taking extra shifts, and between that and auditions, quality time with Laura was at a premium. But Laura finding another job would make her feel like she’d given up. Carmilla wasn’t going to let Laura feel like she failed. 

Of course, Carmilla wasn’t great at talking about feelings. Her way of cheering Laura up was to provide her with mind blowing sex to take her mind off of everything. 

(She personally thought that plan was going very well.) 

Laura got the phonecall when Carmilla was out of the house. She’d been at another open call, this time for a commercial, and got turned away pretty quickly--apparently they wanted someone who looked more ‘innocent.’ Well, fuck them. 

“Hey, Laura, I’m home,” Carmilla announced, opening the door and throwing her bag on the table, “I picked up some bagels, we can--what happened?” 

She had her knees drawn up to her chest. She was staring at the wall. The TV wasn’t even on--she was just staring. And the longer she did, the more freaked out Carmilla was getting. 

“Laura, hey, come on, what’s wrong? You look like you saw a ghost.” 

She swallowed thickly. “They pitched it to some more investors, and they’re going to get the money,” she said. 

Carmilla felt a wave of relief. She was shocked, but it couldn’t be _bad_ shock. “Baby, that’s great. Seriously.” 

“No, it’s really not.” 

“Laura, you’re going to be amazing, I promise--” 

“I’m not _in_ the show!” 

She threw the phone on the ground. Amazingly, it didn’t break. Laura put her head in her hands and it was Carmilla’s turn to watch her silently. 

“The investors--they wanted a bigger name to bring in more people--they decided on it _weeks_ ago, they just waited until they found someone. I’m being replaced by--by freaking _Laura Benanti.”_

Carmilla didn’t know how to respond, so she answered dumbly, “she’d make a terrible Lois Lane, are you fucking kidding me?” 

“I _know,_ I--I--” Laura voice thickened from the strain of holding back tears. Carmilla unfroze and sprinted to the couch, hopping onto the armrest. 

“Hey, Laura, hey,” Carmilla said soothingly, reaching a hand out to tentatively run a hand through Laura’s hair, “it’ll be okay. It’s a setback. But you got farther than most.” 

“I did everythingright,” Laura said, “I went to the best school, I had a great audition and callback. I learned all my lines and my songs before everyone else. The director _loved_ me. She told me I could be nominated for a Tony for my performance. The cast liked me. I did everything I was supposed to do and it doesn’t matter.” 

“Of _course_ it matters,” Carmilla answered, “you got a part. That still counts for something--” 

“Carmilla, if I can do everything right and this happens, what’s the _point?”_

“Laura,” Carmilla said gently, “I know that it must be very tempting to quit. I know the feeling. When Ell dumped me I was so devastated I _did_ quit--” 

“This isn’t about you,” Laura snapped, and Carmilla leaned back. 

“Ooookay,” Carmilla answered, “sorry about that.” Laura’s gaze softened immediately. 

“No, I’m sorry,” Laura said, reaching to grab Carmilla and pull her closer, “I didn’t mean that. But you’re right, I _am_ devastated. I’m just so _frustrated,_ Carm, for both of us. I’m frustrated that no one sees how talented you are. And I’m frustrated that I can pour months of my life into this show and then get thrown away by someone who’s only getting three weeks of rehearsal before previews. It isn’t fair. And...and I’m honestly starting to question if it’s worth it anymore.” 

Carmilla cupped Laura’s face and kissed her softly. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“When I get a real job, it will,” Laura grumbled, “thank you for being really sweet, but right now, I think I just want to eat those bagels and not say anything for awhile.” 

“Everything, blueberry, or chocolate chip?” 

“Chocolate chip. Just because I’m not an actress anymore doesn’t mean my whole personality has changed.” 

Carmilla smiled uneasily and went to grab the bagels. 

***

She barely said two words to Carmilla for at least thirty-six hours. Maybe ‘two words’ was an exaggeration. She would say a sentence to her in the morning before Carmilla left for work. She’d say a sentence or two when she came back. But there was no adorable rambling. No chastising Carmilla for leaving her hair in the shower drain. She wouldn’t even touch her when they were in bed. 

Carmilla tried not to take it personally. It wasn’t anything _she_ did. Laura was going through a crisis. She was lost somewhere in her own head at the moment. But that didn’t mean Carmilla wasn’t bothered by it anyway. Seeing Laura so hurt and discouraged was heart wrenching. Seeing her wistfully look at her old high school DVDs of her performances made Carmilla want to cry right along with her. 

And she was so terrified. She knew what happened when Carmilla felt the way Laura did. It changed her in an ugly way. It led to the end of her relationship with Ell. There was nothing more frightening to Carmilla than the prospect of Laura becoming like her. 

Which meant certain measures had to be taken, and led Carmilla to march in front of Laura (eating cereal in her bathrobe at noon on a Saturday) to throw tickets on the kitchen table. 

“Babe, pack up.” 

“What?” 

“We are going on vacation.” 

“We can’t afford a vacation,” Laura said tiredly. 

“Not to most places, but there is a town in Nebraska that we can probably scrape up enough money to stay in.” 

When the realization hit Laura, her eyes went wide. “Carmilla, you _didn’t._ ” 

“I did.”

“But--but you hate Silas. You haven’t gone back since we left.” 

“Laura, you need this. Leaving helped me. Maybe a few weeks back will help you. Let me take you home, okay?” 

For a moment Laura didn’t answer. But then she stood up suddenly to capture Carmilla’s lips in a desperate kiss, grabbing her arms. 

“This is my home, Carmilla, you know that, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry I’ve been in such a bad mood lately, I’m kind of rethinking my entire life purpose...but, like, you know that I love you and _yes_ I would love to visit Silas, thank you, but...you know.” 

“Adorable rambling back,” Carmilla mumbled, and then louder, “of course I know.” 

“I’m going to go skype my dad!” 

She ran to grab her laptop, and Carmilla ran a hand through her hair, trying to ignore the spike of anxiety she got when she remembered that this trip was for two. 


End file.
